The present invention is related to the field of saddle pads and other such padding for placement between an animal""s back and a saddle, pack or other load bearing equipment used on the backs of animals such as horses, mules, donkeys, camels, llamas, ostriches, etc. Specifically, the invention provides a pad that has greater resistance to compression and a higher absorbency of concussive and compressive forces on the animal""s back than do other available products used for such purposes.
Previous to the present invention, saddle pads were made primarily from a single type of padding material such as wool, felt, foam or a variety of other material in an effort to provide cushioning between the animal and the load being applied to its back. These materials may be ineffective because of their low resistance to compression and poor ability to absorb a sufficient amount of compressive and concussive forces applied to the animal""s back by a carried load.
Additional problems with previously used materials are that they often wear out easily, become abrasive and distorted over time, and have to be layered in an attempt to increase the cushioning effect. Even the most expensive, high-end pads are deficient in providing a significant amount of durability, resistance to deformation and ability to absorb and dissipate compressive and concussive forces from the load.
Some of the results from these deficiencies in the previous pads include soreness, pain and discomfort for the animal and even a reduction in comfort and satisfaction for the rider/user. The saddle pad industry is in need of a product that remedies these deficiencies and deals with soreness and pain caused by loads applied to the animal""s back.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for reducing pain, soreness and discomfort to an animal carrying a load on its back. The invention takes into account the structural and physiological characteristics of an animal""s back that correspond to areas of high concussive and/or compressive forces between the animal""s back and a load being applied to its back.
In one embodiment, the invention provides a pad for use between a load interface and the animal""s back. In one embodiment the pad is made of at least two distinct materials, each having a different resistance to compression and ability to absorb concussive and compressive forces. The first material is typically of a larger surface area than a second material and is sized to fit over the portion of the animal""s back covered by the load interface. The first material is divided into two sides that meet over the animal""s spine. Each side has a width dimension and first and second ends that create a length dimension. A midline region includes the intersection of the two sides and covers the loin muscles on each side of the animal""s spine along a midline length.
A second material, of different physical characteristics from the first material, is positioned within the area of the first material preferably at points subject to greatest compressive or compressive forces between the load interface and the animal""s back. The second material preferably has greater resistance to compression, an increased ability to absorb concussive and compressive forces and greater resilience than does the first material. In some embodiments, it is foreseen that a third or more materials be used at certain selected locations.